Wyatt and Hope Spencer Story
by twlightbella
Summary: about Wyatt, Hope, Ivy, Liam, Will, Brooke, Deacon, Bill, Ridge, RJ, Katie, Holly, and all of Liam and Ivy's kids, Wyatt and Hope's kids, Will and Holly's kids.


Wyatt and Hope Spencer Story

Background Information

Wyatt (Fuller) now Spencer falls in love with Hope (Logan) now Spencer and meets his half brothers Will Spencer IV and Liam Spencer III and his father Bill Spencer Jr. His mom is Quinn Fuller. Hopes parents are Brooke Logan Forrester and Deacon Sharpe. Hopes brothers are Eric or Rick Forrester Jr. and Ridge Forrester Jr. and also Thomas Forrester who is Ridge Forrester and Taylor Hayes son. Hopes sister is Steffy Forrester Spencer who is also Thomas's biological sister and was married to Liam Spencer III Twice now divorced from him and lost their baby in a motorcycle accident and she can have kids again because of some tests done on her. Ridge Forrester is Hopes adopted dad was married to Brooke Logan Forrester that is Hope and Ricks and RJ's mom. Ridge and Brooke are not together anymore. Ridge is engaged to Katie Logan Spencer used to be Liam's stepmom and was married to Liam's dad Bill Spencer Jr. and Will's mom.

Story

Bill Spencer Jr. told Justin to drop Ridge Forrester out of the Spencer helicopter into the gulf of Persian Gulf. Brooke on the beach finds ridge again. He has a concussion and cannot draw any more designs because of getting the concussion. Hope dumped Wyatt because of what his mom Quinn did with sending ridge to Abu Dubai. Quinn goes to rehab and now is an outpatient that is how Quinn figures out that Ridge cannot design anymore. Wyatt is rehired at Forrester Creations to help with jewelry and Ivy Forrester who came from Australia and does jewelry. Wyatt gets the Hope for the future diamond from the original owner who died then he gives it to Hope and Liam sees that. Liam runs away from Hope and goes home. Rick and, Wyatt, Hope go to Paris with the Hope for the Future diamond for a photo shoot. Ivy, Liam, and Quinn follow them. Ivy falls in the river and Liam jumps into save her. Therefore, he does not get to his and Hopes special spot in time to put her wedding ring on. Wyatt and Hope go back on the jet and fly to Monte Carlo to Bills yacht and Wyatt proposed to Hope with the Hope for the Future diamond and marries her on the yacht. Bill calls Liam to tell him Wyatt and Hope got married to each other on the yacht in Monte Carlo. That Wyatt and Hope are not in Paris anymore. Ivy was in the hotel room with Liam when he got the call about Hope and Wyatt married. Liam keeps repeating she is married to my brother. Bill says that Liam should accept Wyatt and Hopes marriage and move on. Liam talks to Ally and Ivy and they say he should try to get Hope back. I do not think that he will succeed in that because, of Wyatt Hope's husband. Wyatt and Hope Spencer come back from Monte Carlo and have a party held for them. They move into where Wyatt was living. Wyatt works with his wife Hope Spencer at Forrester Creations. Also is helping Ivy with the Jewelry. Hope finds out later after her and her husband Wyatt come back from their honeymoon in Monte Carlo and were they got married on the yacht. That she is pregnant with her and Wyatt's child. Therefore, she tells Wyatt to come into her office at Forrester Creations to tell him that she is pregnant with their child. Wyatt is happy that he is going to be a dad and Hope his wife is going to be a mom. It has been nine months and Hope goes into labor with their baby girl Carly Phoebe Spencer. Wyatt gets to cut the umbilical cord on his daughter and holds her. Then he kisses his wife Hope on the lips and hands her their daughter Carly Phoebe Spencer and Hope has a smile on her face. She then kisses her husband Wyatt and they are both happy about their family. Liam comes to see his niece and Will is there to see his niece also. Liam and Will and Holly and Ivy both get to hold their niece. Brooke and Deacon, Bill, and Ridge and Katie also Quinn get to hold Carly also. The grandparents are happy about their granddaughter and niece for Liam, Will and Holly , and Katie. Then it is been three years and Liam marries Ivy Forrester and they go on their honeymoon to Paris. They come back from their honeymoon and Ivy finds out she is pregnant with her and Liam's child and so she tells her husband Liam he is going to be a dad and then Liam kisses his wife Ivy. Then it's been nine months Ivy goes into labor with their son Finn Wyatt Spencer. Hope and Wyatt hold their nephew and Wyatt is happy that his brother Liam and Ivy decided to name their sons middle name after him. Will and his wife Holly get to hold their nephew also. Will and Holly have two kids named Gwen Hope Spencer, and Caleb Bill Spencer. Wyatt and Hope have another daughter named after his mom but her named is Sophie Quinn Spencer and a son named Andrew Deacon Spencer. Ivy and Liam have a daughter named Kelly Brooke Spencer.

The end


End file.
